


morning kisses

by maketea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post Reveal, bed sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: for once, marinette wakes up earlier than adrien.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 15
Kudos: 269





	morning kisses

Marinette rolled on top of Adrien, and smiled.

After last night’s akuma, it was no surprise he was still fast asleep at midday. She felt awful for him, even now — he had spoken all week about how excited he was for his first Friday with a clear schedule, only for there to be a five-hour long attack straight after school. Their sleepover still happened, but instead of the movie marathon they planned on having cuddled up in Adrien’s double bed, Adrien brushed his teeth, changed into his pyjamas, and knocked out before she had even followed through his window.

Now, Marinette ran the back of her hand over the daylight on his cheek. His eyelids twitched, but Adrien remained fast asleep.

So, taking the opportunity, Marinette leaned in, and kissed his lips. At least now she would have this over him. He always teased her with how she slept through everything — even his kisses.

_ Now who sleeps through everything? _ she thought as she cupped his chin and brought her mouth back down to his.

The breath he let out through his nose stirred her fringe; Marinette pulled back to push it from her eyes. Usually, it would be him to do that for her, but he lay still against his pillow, softened with sleep and the duvet around his neck.

She pushed the bedclothes around his collarbones and her attention migrated to the expanse of his throat visible from beneath his black T-Shirt. Here he was warm, almost sweating if the temperature against her cheek was anything to go by. Marinette kissed his neck up and down, from the vertex of his neckline, over the underside of his jaw, to his chin, where she finished her trail.

His fingers curled in by her waist, but, concealed by the duvet and with Marinette facing away, it went unnoticed.

She moved to the corner of his lips as the sunlight in the bedroom swelled.

Kissing him like this made her realise how little time they’d had together lately. With him being whisked away to photoshoots and fencing practice and Chinese classes, they only ever saw each other at school or battles. In fact, they probably hadn’t even held hands since last week.

Marinette reached down, the bed sheets flattening in wake of her arm, and intertwined their fingers.

Curiously, she nipped his lower lip, then flicked her eyes up to his face. He hadn’t stirred at all.

Oh, she would  _ so  _ tease him for this later.

She kissed his upper lip next. Sure, they shared pecks every once in a while, but this was much different. It was only them this time. Adrien and Marinette and his sweet-smelling bed sheets and golden sunlight. 

Once, much before she and Adrien started dating, Marinette had turned over in her sleeping bag at 2AM and asked Alya what it was like to be in love. When Alya told her, “you just can’t keep your hands off them!” Marinette gasped, poked her arm, and told her not to be so inappropriate.

Marinette slipped her leg between Adrien’s. She knew now there was nothing inappropriate about it.

Because she herself had spent an ungodly amount of time thinking about the sensation of Adrien’s skin on hers. Simple touches — like his hand on her cheek or on her arm or playing with her fingers. His forehead on hers and her palm on his neck and his arm around her waist accidentally riding up her shirt and warming the strip of stomach above her jeans.

She understood. She understood the purity of it.

Marinette kissed his cheek, and the hand that had been cupping his face slid down to his chest.

Where it stayed.

She lifted herself up. Looked down at his chest. Looked back up at him. Grinned.

Marinette brought her mouth to his ear. “Your heart shouldn’t be beating that fast if you’re asleep, kitty-cat.”

Adrien sighed into a flushed smile. More colour rose to his face, and he opened his eyes, a hand coming around to push her hair from her cheeks.

“Oops,” he chuckled. “You caught me.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: rosekasa


End file.
